


Walking the wire

by PrimalScream



Series: Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' [6]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, not the sequel you're all asking for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More porn no one asked for. Porny interlude. Established Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking the wire

Silver’s bent over at the waist resting on a stack of rice sacks. His pants are pooled around his peg on floor.  Both his and Flint’s shirt are thrown over a barrel of rum in the corner, Flint’s pants are around his own ankles.

His finger is sliding softly along Silver’s hole, the tip just barely pressing. Silver cants his hips back. Flint pulls his finger away as his head comes to rest at the top of Silver’s spine, his body presses up tight to Silver. Flint’s hips rotate slowly as he rubs himself all over Silver’s ass.

He can feel Flint’s cock sliding along the crack of his ass, the head catching him on every third stroke. It’s a tease of what Silver really wants, what they came here for but suddenly Flint stops moving.

“Shit.”

“What?”

“I forgot the oil.”

Silver feels what might be hysteria bubbling up in him.  “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“I’m sorry,”

“Its fine, we’ll do it without.” Even as he says it he grimaces thinking of just how painful that’s going to be. At this point he doesn’t care, all that matters is getting Flint inside him.

“The fuck we will, I’m not hurting you.”

“I can handle it.”

“Well I can’t.”

Silver starts to curse. He can feel his chest tighten as his eyes prickle. He’s so fucking frustrated he could scream. It’s been four weeks since the last time they’d fucked and Silver is desperate for it. There are too many guests on their ship for them to carry on as usual and Silver is sick to death of this fucking war already.

Silver starts to stand back up and reach for his pants but Flint stops him. He pulls their bodies flush, aligned from shoulder to ankle. He presses Silver’s legs together tight. Silver hears Flint spit into his hand and then Flint’s cock is sliding between his thighs just under his balls.

It’s a bit of a strange sensation at first, but then Flint starts to move his hips and he’s rubbing right up against Silver’s perineum, the head of his cock is pushing against Silver’s balls on each stroke. Silver shivers at the feeling of Flint’s hard cock against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. It’s not what he wants, but it’s still good.

Silver reaches back and wraps his arm around Flint’s waist encouraging him to move faster. He hums in his throat as he hear Flint’s breath catch.

Flint reaches around to slide his fingers along the head of Silver’s cock. He squeezes gently before wrapping Silver in his fist and sliding his palm down the shaft. Silver's hips pump forward and Flint’s cock catches on his him, Silver moans low in his throat.

Silver’s body goes hot and then cold. He feels his nipples harden and he reaches up the roll them through his fingers.  It sends a shot of arousal straight through him. His blood feels like its boiling. Flint moans into his neck. Silver knows he’s watching, knows what it does to Flint when he touches himself.

Flint’s teeth scrape along Silver’s shoulders. He can feel Flint’s panting breaths sliding down his spine. It causes goosbumps to rise along his arms. Flint’s other arm comes around Silver’s waist. His hand slides up the center of Silver’s chest.

Flint brings his fingers up to Silver’s mouth and Silver sucks two of them inside. He moans around them as Flint pushes down on his tongue. He fucks his fingers in and out, getting Silver to slide all the way down to the last knuckle.

It’s electric when Flint runs his wet fingers around Silver’s right nipple. Silver arches into the touch, body begging for more. Flint takes the tiny nub between his thumb and forefinger and tugs. Silver’s head falls back onto Flint’s shoulder, his mouth falling open as his eyes close.

Flint’s rhythm is speeding up, cock fucking through the tunnel of his thighs. Silver feels the dampness between his legs, sweat mixed with Flint’s leaking precome. He can’t help but reach down to feel where Flint’s cock head pops out from between his clenched legs.

Flint holds himself still while Silver rubs his thumb over the slit.

“Fuck, John.”

Flint starts thrusting again, hard and fast, his balls slapping against the backs of Silver’s thighs with the force of it.

Silver does everything he can to keep his thighs squeezed tightly together.  Flint’s hand on Silver’s cock works faster, squeezing and twisting just the way Silver likes. He feels himself get wetter slicking the way, making it easier for him to push into Flint’s fist.

Flint’s teeth sink into the side of his neck and Silver moans, his body jerking at the sharp sting of it.

Flint lets go of Silver’s cock to put both hands on Silver’s hips to hold him steady. He’s panting out little grunts that Silver loves. He takes his own cock in his fist.

“No.” Flint’s voice is ragged, but the tone clear.

Silver lets his cock go and goes back to rolling and pulling at his own nipples. He wets his fingers and rubs over them getting them slick. He shivers again as Flint's breath ghosts down his chest to tighten them further. They're so hard that they're almost painful. 

It’s a only a few more seconds before Flint’s body goes rigid behind him and he’s coming all over Silver’s thighs. He rests against Silver for long minutes, body winding down, breath coming back to him.

He collects the come from between Silver’s thighs and then there’s blunt pressure at his hole.

“Please.” Silver begs.

Flint presses two come covered fingers into Silver and Silver nearly collapses at the delicious burn that shoots up his spine.  

He’s so easy for this, for Flint. The way he wants Flint, the way he craves him, it’s dangerous to his mental well being. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to untangle himself from this. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever want to.

Flint’s other hand goes back to Silver’s cock, wet and tight.

He’s being stroked from both sides and he feels like he’s on fire. His skin feels hot and tight and all the sudden he can’t catch his breath. Flint’s fingers push up and in. Silver lights up from the inside. They hit him just right and he cries out.

One of his hands clutches at the back of Flint’s head, brings him over his shoulder for a sloppy kiss that isn’t anything more than a meeting of tongues and teeth and panting breath.

Silver’s working himself between Flint’s hands. Pushing forward into Flint’s fist, and back onto his fingers, hips moving roughly, rhythm disjointed as he gets himself off. Flint is sucking kisses into his shoulder, mouth moving with words that Silver can’t make out.

He feels himself start to tremble; he locks his good knee and pushes his peg into the sacks of rice to stabilize himself and then he’s chasing down his pleasure in earnest. He hears himself grunting, breathing hard as he fucks himself on Flint’s fingers.

Flint slides a third finger inside him. Silver’s body is rolling against Flint as his ass sucks Flint in, greedy to be filled.

“Fuck yes.”

Silver feels himself being pulled open, feels the sting of it radiate through him as Flint stretches his fingers. He tightens his fist even further on Silver’s cock as he rubs his palm over the head with a twist of his wrist.

Silver is frantic, hips pushing forward and back as fast as his body will allow. Sweat is starting to slide down his spine and pool at the small of his back. His head is rolling back and forth on Flint’s shoulder, eyes squeezed shut as he gets closer. Flint bites down the side of his neck, licks across his shoulders before tonguing the soft skin under his ear.

“Come for me.”

Flint presses up, fingertip tapping a steady rhythm on just the right spot as his other hand strips Silver’s cock. Silver’s breath chokes off in a ragged moan as his body freezes. His back arches as he shoves his cock into Flint’s tightening fist. His teeth clench down on a scream as he comes all over Flint’s hand. He feels his ass squeezes down on Flint’s fingers to keep him inside.

Flint milks him through it, finger rubbing back and forth prolonging the pleasure until Silver whimpers.

He collapses back against Flint panting, body tingling as aftershocks continue to roll through him. Flint strokes his chest, places chaste kisses against his neck. Silver hisses at the tug of Flint pulling his fingers free.

He hears Flint’s jaw crack as he opens his mouth.

“If you apologize I’ll kick you with my peg.”

He feels the small laugh against his back. Flint sets him back on his feet and steadies him before shuffling around to the front and going to his knees to help Silver back into the other leg of his pants.  He goes after Silver’s softening cock, pulling the foreskin back to lick at the head.

Silver moans and pushes into Flint’s mouth despite how sensitive he is. Flint pulls back with a last gentle kiss before standing.

They dress facing each other, hands brushing as they fasten pants and pull their shirts on, each of them sporting a goofy grin.

Once they’re put back together if not worse for wear, Flint slides both of his hands into Silver’s hair. His palms cradle Silver’s checks and Flint pulls him in for a kiss angling his head to get his tongue deep. The kiss is slow, lips sliding together, tongues touching and chasing before retreating.

Flint bites at his lips gently before tracing them with his tongue. Silver sways into him, their bodies coming back together, pressing into each other.

They’re interrupted by Billy tromping down the stairs.

He takes one look at them, color high in their cheeks, clothes messy, mouths swollen, bodies still angled toward one another and all but runs back up the stairs swearing the whole way.

Flint just shrugs and follows him up the stairs.


End file.
